Kagome's Inner Demons
by Jocyo
Summary: Kagome is Lord of the Vampires now. What is there to do? BTW: This is a series of oneshots, so if somehow I forget to update, the story ends there. This is a Harry Potter, Hellsing, and Inuyasha crossover.
1. Caluard, Vampire Lord

**I do not own InuYasha. Wahh…**

Kagome was sitting on a rather large boulder eating a peach. It was dusk, and the sun was beginning to set. She felt at peace with the world. She wanted to sit here forever, and watch the dusk fade to night. That is, until a light rustling sound brought her back to her senses. InuYasha was out fishing. Perhaps he was back?

She turned her head around, her hair waving gracefully in the gentle breeze. Unfortunately, it was not. Apparently, it was something else. A demon probably.

Kagome leapt off of the giant rock and hobbled over to the campsite. Shippo was resting on a pile of leaves and Miroku was gone, probably searching for food. Sango was sitting on a sleeping bag, reading a book Kagome brought from the present. No one seemed to notice Kagome taking out a necklace and putting it around her neck.

Kagome searched for the boulder again, but to no avail. She decided to go through the woods and find some berries or some trouble. Well, at least she found some trouble.

The same rustling noise as the one she heard last time came from a bush. She walked up to the bush and slapped it.

"Owch!"

"Miroku, I don't think you should sneak around bushes spying on little girls."

"Sorry…"

Suddenly, a seemingly human person came up behind them from thin air. Kagome had been expecting this, she felt it in the air. She took out her necklace (which had a cross on it, by the way.) and pressed it to the man's chest.

"Gak!"

"I knew it." Kagome said. "A vampire. There must be legions of them somewhere."

She killed the vampire with a rock.

"Miroku." Kagome said. "Keep this necklace, I will alert InuYasha."

"Alright, Lady Kagome."

Kagome ran to the lake, only to find InuYasha battling with many of them. He stabbed through their necks and they turned to ash. _Where are they all coming from?_

"Kagome!" InuYasha bellowed. "Behind you!"

"Whoops!"

There was a vampire behind her, who she slapped and kicked out of the way. He sank his fangs ever so slightly into her neck, which made her angry. Her eyes burned like fire and she beat him to death.

She took out a set of tweezers and picked out the contaminated flesh from her neck, and sealed it up using a band-aid. (All of which were conveniently in her pocket at the time.)

"InuYasha!" Kagome yelled. "They are all coming from that section in the woods!"

They hightailed it to the section in the woods, and found Shippo, Miroku, and Sango fighting an army of vampires.

There was one man in the center. "He must be the leader! Kill him!" cried out Miroku.

"Foolish human," The vampire leader said. "You cannot kill Caluard, a vampire lord!"

"Ah-hah." He said. In the blink of an eye, he was holding Kagome.

"Ack!" She yelled. "W-what are you doing?!"

"Kagome!" InuYasha ran up and threw his fish into Caluard's chest. He fell to the ground. All the vampires had turned to ash.

"Oh-my-gosh-that-was-scary." Kagome said, trying to catch her breath.

"Well, we killed him." Miroku said. "We should get going now."

That night, Caluard regenerated and crept back to their campsite.

_Ahh,_ he thought. _That woman has delicious-smelling blood._

He walked to Kagome's sleeping bag and picked her up gently. He was not in a safe spot, so he turned around, carrying her body, and walked towards the forest. When he was out of eyesight of anyone who could be a threat to him, he softly bit into Kagome's neck, lapping out the warm blood.

When he had his fill, he crept back to camp and placed Kagome back into her sleeping bag.

The next morning, Kagome woke up with a painful feeling in her neck, but decided to ignore it. The sun was almost burning her skin. Since when did the sun get this hot in this time of year?

She took a chocolate bar out of her bag and bit into it. She immediately spat it out. Disgusting. She took a donut from her bag and the same thing happened. Had someone tainted her food?

InuYasha then woke up with a start. He sensed a _new_ demonic aura, but from where?

"Hello," Kagome greeted him. "Had a bad dream?"

"Er…" He said. "No, I sense a demonic aura."

"Ok then." Kagome went back to her sleeping bag area and took out a mirror.

_There must be something wrong…_ she thought. _My eyes are red!_

Caluard jumped out from the bushes.

"Eeek!" Kagome shrieked. "You were here all this time?!"

"Yes, I believe so."

"What will it take to kill you?!" InuYasha tackled Caluard and began punching him rapidly. "I hate you damn vampires!"

"How can you truly say such a thing, when there is one standing behind you?"

"Eh?!" Kagome said. SHE was the one standing behind him! "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you don't know?" Caluard asked teasingly. "You have joined the ranks of the undead."

"How?!"

"That," Caluard appeared behind her. "Does not matter."

"Kagome!" InuYasha said. "You're a vampire?!"

"Don't act that way." Kagome said sadly. "I never knew either."

"Join me, Kagome." Caluard said. "And together, we can destroy mankind! Give up your humanity and come with me!"

"N-N-N-Never!"

"I'm afraid that you don't have a choice."

Kagome was scared, and she couldn't believe that Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were still asleep after all this commotion.

"You will never have Kagome!" InuYasha said.

"I'm afraid." Kagome said. "That he already does…"

She floated over to Caluard's side and they vanished.

_Kagome. _InuYasha thought. _How could you do this?!_

His Kagome, his love (well, second to maybe Kikyo) was taken by a foul, evil vampire. He would get him back. He would go to the ends of the earth to find her. If only he could have her back here, standing with her friendly smile, at his side.


	2. A Toast to Quests

**This chapter is mostly Kagome X Inuyasha.**

"Come on, Kagome, we have work to do."

"No."

"What do you mean, no?"

"I mean I'm not going to go with you, Caluard."

"Why?"

"I'm going back to my friends." Kagome stated, and she threw a dark beam at Caluard, who gasped before turning to ash.

Kagome ran back to the campsite.

"Kagome?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yes," Kagome said. "I was kidding, he didn't really get me."

"Ok, I guess…"

Suddenly, a demon materialized out of thin air. "Inuyasha! He has a jewel shard in his forehead!"

Inuyasha threw his fist into the demon's forehead and took the jewel shard. They had found all the other jewel shards, so this was the last one.

The jewel shards reassembled in mid-air, and the completed jewel (Which looked MUCH too small to have over 150 shards to make it.) fell into Kagome's hand.

Then, something much worse happened. The purple object began pulsating in Kagome's hand, and it turned red! Then, it faded into Kagome's hand!

"Huh?!"

Kagome fainted, but ended up teleporting into who-knows-where.

When she woke up, her hand wasn't glowing anymore.

_The Jewel _She thought. _Did it dissolve into my body?_

_**This is your chance, what are you waiting for?**_

_Eep! Who are you and what are you doing in my head._

_**I'm you, silly-nilly. Come on, use the Jewel.**_

_What do you mean, use the Jewel?_

_**I mean, use it to your advantage. Think, girl, think. You are the only vampire within hundreds of millions of kilometers! And you have the Shikon Jewel imbedded into you!**_

_I still don't get it._

_**I mean add more vampires to you army, idiot.**_

_Oh.If you were me, then why don't you just make me think that, instead of telling me?_

_**Because, then Kagome would be acting out of character, and The Author would get flamed.**_

_Ohh, I see…Whatever…_

Kagome used her newfound powers to teleport to wherever Inuyasha was. He was alone. Perfect.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said while hypnotizing him. "Would you like to come with me?"

"Come with you…?"

"Would you like to live for eternity? Build an empire with me?"

"…live forever…empire…build…"

"We could love eachother--"

"Love…?"

"--forever…"

"Urglrbrglaflurg…"

"I thought so…" Kagome said, and brought a man with a red robe, dog ears, and silver hair called Inuyasha into the Undead.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome started.

"Yes, Kagome?"

"I think we should build a castle…"

"Alright…"

After about three hours, Inuyasha built a rather impressive-looking castle. Its slate walls were painted with blue, its pointed tip was embroidered with colorful minerals. The rest, well, you can imagine.

"Well," Kagome said. "I have to go to school, can you go find an artist while I'm gone, Inuyasha?"

"Yes," Inuyasha said. "Kagome."

"And you don't have to be all formal like that."

"Alrighty, then."

-

"Ok," The teacher said. "Today we are going on a field trip."

"A field trip?" murmured some of the students.

"Oh my gosh!" Said one of Kagome's friends. "A field trip, Kagome, can you believe it!"

On the bus, Hojo walked up to Kagome. "Hey Kagome," he said. "I heard you had Gopher Influenza. Did you get better?"

"Err…"

"Is that why your eyes are red?" Hojo asked. "Because of the Gopher Flu?"

"Uhh…yes!"

When they finally reached the field trip spot, Kagome almost fainted. It was her castle! Except that it was adorned with jewels, cloths, and paints! There were also stories embedded into the walls! Inuyasha probably fixed it up.

"This," A curator said. "is the castle of Kagome Higurashi."

Kagome turned a light shade of red.

"She was a famous vampire who controlled a vast army of vampires, and she was supplied with power from the Shikon no Tama: The Shikon Jewel. There were also myths about her being in love with a dog, but that might have gotten mixed up in history. The stories written onto the walls tell that Kagome knew of a magical water reservoir that could travel through time."

Everyone murmured. Kagome Higurashi? Is it possible that the Kagome standing here went through a well to the past and started an empire? Nahh…

"Kagome, did you hear?" One of her friends asked. "The castle's owner's name is Kagome Higurashi!"

"Yea," Kagome said. "I heard."

--

Back in the well, Kagome went to the feudal era and saw Inuyasha, along with a few vampires. One was an artist. The castle was much better now.

"Let's go inside, shall we, love?" Kagome said.

On the inside, it was quite grand. There were ballrooms, playrooms, chatrooms, smoke rooms, and dinner rooms. It had everything you could possibly want in a castle.

There was a knock-knock on the castle door. Kagome used her supernatural hearing to listen in on the conversation the visitors were having behind the door.

"…new demonic aura…" said a familiar voice. Miroku!

"…yasha missing, where could he have gone?" asked Shippo to no one in particular.

"Who goes there?" Asked one of the vampire guards in the castle.

"We are here to check out this castle." Miroku said smoothly. "I sense a dark cloud arising and it might strike this castle."

"Let them in, Richard." Kagome said. "They are friends of mine."

"Greetings Miroku, Sango, and—"

"Kagome!" A young fox demon rushed up and hugged her.

"Shippo." She said, returning the hug. "Would you guys care for a lunch together?"

--

She set up her "Ninja" foods on the stone table. "Inuyasha!" Kagome called. "Come down, we have guests!"

Inuyasha teleported down.

"So," Miroku said, in an attempt to start a conversation. "How's vampirism treating you?"

"Pretty good, actually."

Shippo lapped up his Ramen noodles. "So you can live forever?"

"I guess."

"Wow."

"I think this castle's going to have a place in history, so let's write our stories on it."

So they used chisels to scrape out stories such as "Shippo's History", "Kagome's Well", and "The Chicken Came First".

"What do you suppose we should do now?" Asked Kagome.

"Iuno." Miroku said. "As long as you don't try to take over the world or anything, the only threat would be Naraku."

"Ok, then let's continue our quest."

"I don't think we need to look." Miroku said. "The powers of the Jewel radiate from you, so many demons would be attracted by it."

"Very well then." Kagome raised a cup to propose a toast. "May the quests begin!"


	3. A Woman Called Kloryl

**A side note: This fanfic takes place at ANY TIME, and ANY PLACE, so I can add more plot when I feel like it without being flamed and stuff.**

Everyone ran, rided, or floated, but either way, they all reached Naraku's lair.

"What is this?" (Man I really suck at making villains talk.) Naraku gasped. "Inuyasha's witch has changed scent!"

Kagome reached out a hand a plunged it through Naraku. He died.

"Easy…"

Miroku's wind tunnel faded away and Sango's brother rushed up and hugged her.

"Well," Kagome said. "I'll be off then…"

She ran back to the well, stopping once only to feed on someone.

--

It was 5 AM, so Kagome went to her library to read. One book caught her eye. _The History of the Higurashi Line._

She browsed through it and found a family tree. Looking at it eagerly, she caught a glimpse of family member. _His eyes…_ She thought. _Could it be?_

His name? Vlad Tepes. The Godfather of her great-great-great-great grandfather's cousin's daughter, read the book.

_How interesting._

She looked up books on Vlad.

"_Legende has it thate one day, one of Vlad's godchildrene, or his godchildrene's childrene, or so forthe, will be heir to the Dracula Throne. So far, none of them are vampires, so the True Heir of Dracula is unknowne as of yet…_"

_Ha! _She thought. _How interesting! I better carry this with me for more info._

She put it in her backpack and made "breakfast" for herself at an alleyway, where she met a mugger. _Good riddance._

She leapt into her house when her mother woke up. "Good morning Kago--" She stopped, frozen in her tracks. "Oh …"

Her mother did a double take, and her eyes were fixed on Kagome's eyes. Red. Just as she had anticipated…

"Well," Her mother said. "I guess we found ourselves the heir!"

"Yeah…" Kagome said, rubbing her head for no apparent reason. "Yeah…"

--

At school, everything was the same. Gopher Flu. Megh…

"Kagome," Asked one of the students. "I think you should get that Flu checked!"

"It's not Gopher Flu!" She shouted. "Guh…"

"I still think it's Gopher Flu…"

"Shut up before I rip your throat out and stuff it into your stomach."

Surprisingly, she did better on Math Tests and Spelling. Vampirism supposedly helped the brain.

At lunchtime, Kagome lay hungry.

Hojo came up and offered her some food.

"No thanks," She said. "It's just that I ate too much this morning and I still have a stomachache." Which was a lie.

"Oh," He had replied. "Ok then."

Her stomach begged for food. It churned, it rustled, it shook, but she would not fulfill its orders. At least, not here anyways.

During history lesson (Where they were still studying the Great Castle of Kagome, by the way.), Kagome was at a loss for words. They got history COMPLETELY messed up!

"…we are sure that the story of Kagome is a myth, because of the fact that it involves demons, vampires, and other creatures…"

My god. If only he knew. If only. Of course, she couldn't reveal herself yet.

After class, Kagome and her friends walked back home. "Kagome, are you feeling alright?" Asked one of her friends. "You look all pale and stuff."

"I'm fine."

"Alright then."

"Besides, you wouldn't believe me if I told you why."

"Tell us!"

"No."

"C'mon! Please?"

"No, you'd laugh and think it wasn't possible."

"Please?"

"No."

"With sugar and sprinkles on top?"

"I **hate** sugar and sprinkles!"

"Oh. Still, tell us!"

"I'm a vampire."

"Haha! It isn't possible!"

"See. Told you." Kagome showed them her fangs. "I am."

"Cool!"

"That's awesome."

"Well," Kagome said. "I guess it is, but now I can't go to churches or anything. Plus, most people who can put two and two together and find out I'm a vampire get scared and either run away from me or try to kill me."

"Ok, well bye Kagome, see you tomorrow!"

--

A couple of weeks later…(More for the plot…yay!)

A woman known as Kloryl sat down on a bench…_so cold and lonely, this world is._ She thought. _When is father going to be back?_

Suddenly, a loud noise brought her back to earth. Her father was back! Eagerly, she turned around, only to find that her father had been turned into a vampire!

"Father!" She cried. "What has happened to you?"

"Flee, my daughter…" He said, coughing up blood. "It is only a matter of time before I lose control and kill you…You must run, my child. Run until you are out of range from me…Flee…"

"But father!" She said. "You are injured!"

"Flee!" He bellowed.

Kloryl turned around and ran. Her sandals clip-clopped in the rain, and her brown hair whipped around her yellow-green eyes.

There was nowhere to hide, nowhere except…There! The castle! She ran towards it, seeking shelter from her deranged father. She reached the courtyard and cried. She cried for her father. She cried for the loneliness in this world. She cried for all the misfortunate things that happened to her. She cried…

"What is wrong, my dear?" Asked a black-haired woman, who couldn't have been older than herself. "Did you lose something? Did someone hurt you?" She asked, almost teasingly.

"I--" Then she saw her eyes. The same as her father's. "You're one of them…"

"Don't worry, I won't bite." She grinned, showing off her fangs.

"Well," Kloryl began. "My father…He's been turned into a vampire…"

"Oh deary me…" Kagome said. "What's his name?"

"Alexander." She said. "Alexander Hemming."

"Alright, what is your name?"

"I'm Kloryl."

"Hi Kloryl," Kagome said. "It's nice to meet you. I am Kagome Higurashi: **Heir of Dracula,** Lord of the Vampires around this area. Would you like to come into my castle for a meal?"

"Sure, that would be great!"

"Follow me."


	4. Hogwarts

**A side note: The Series does not end here. It is a series of oneshots! Jeez. Also, I know I got the Kikyo-Kagome-Inuyasha love triangle wrong. Also, now this is a sequel to my Harry Potter / Hellsing Fanfic: "Professor A Lica."**

**Now this is a Inuyasha-HarryPotter-Hellsing Crossover.**

"Hi Kloryl," Kagome said. "It's nice to meet you. I am Kagome Higurashi: Heir of Dracula, Lord of the Vampires around this area. Would you like to come into my castle for a meal?"

"Sure, that would be great!"

"Follow me."

-----

She followed the black-haired woman to the entrance of her huge castle.

"This is all yours?"

"Yes," Kagome replied.

They went in and out of various rooms and finally found the dining room.

"Here." Kagome said, and tossed Kloryl a bag of Chicken Nuggets.

"Thanks." Kloryl said. She finished it off rather quickly and said: "I must be going now."

"What is the rush?"

"Well," Kloryl said. "You might not believe me, but I tripped into a well of some sort and now I am here, so I have to go to school."

"You're kidding."

"No."

"Did this well happen to be near a shrine?"

"Yeah, it wa—" She stopped. "Wait a second, why do you want to know?"

"Because that was _my_ shrine!" Kagome snapped.

"Oh." Kloryl stopped. "Well, I have to go to school then."

"See ya." Kagome said, and waited until Kloryl went through her well before going in herself.

Kagome looked on the dining table and saw a message. It read:

_Dear Ms. Higurashi:_

_We are please to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts school of WitchCraft and Wizardry. Because of your age, you will be bumped up to your Seventh year. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment._

_Your term begins today (December 19), we await your owl by no later than December 31,_

_Sincerely,_

_Headmistress McGonagall._

_The list:_

_-A it listed a bunch of books that Kagome had in her library-_

_Witch robes,_

_Wand,_

_Witch Hat,_

_Pet (optional)_

_Cauldron (pewter)_

_Telescope_

_One Set Brass Scales_

_You may get these supplies at Diagon Alley, go to the bar called The Leaky Cauldron and a man named Tom will help you._

_You are to go to Platform 9 ¾ on Knight's Cross Train (A/N: I'm not sure if that is the train, but whatever.)_

----

Okay? Hogwarts? Whatever. The day to go was today (since she was admitted earlier than she was supposed to), so she decided to walk to Diagon Alley. Forget it, she teleported there. No one seemed to notice the black-haired girl appear out of nowhere.

_Alright. I'm supposed to get some Witch Clothing, a pet, and a wand._

She went to Knockturn Alley (remember, she didn't know this was the Dark Alley) and bought some sinister-looking robes. She went to Ollivander's Wand Shop and bought an 8-inch wand cut from the Sacred Tree itself, with silver from a cross melted into its core. She also bought a rather-cute-instead-of-wrinkly-and-ugly-like-most-bats bat. Of course, she bought all this using the Student's Loan from Hogwarts, and boarded the Hogwarts Express. Apparently, she was going to be a new student, because no one else was on board.

"Would you like something, my dear?" Asked a plump woman. "Here is a list of items we have."

List:

_Chocolate Cauldrons_

_Pumpkin Pasties_

_Chocolate Toads_

_Cockroach Clusters_

_Acid Pops_

_Lemon Drops_

_Drooble's best blowing gum_

_Blood Lollipops_

_Puking Pastilles_

_Fainting Fancies_

_B. B. Every Flavor Beans_

_Pumpkin Juice_

_Tea (Earl Grey, Green, Red Bean, Jasmine)_

Kagome looked at the list in disgust, but her stomach rumbled. "I suppose I can have a blood lollipop and one Green Tea."

The woman looked at Kagome as if she had never seen her before, but nevertheless, she conjured a lollipop and cup of tea from thin air and handed it to her.

"That would be five sickles."

"Alright." Kagome handed her the money. "Have a nice day." Kagome said, smiling enough to show her fangs.

The woman walked away, leaving Kagome to suck on her enormous lollipop. Surprisingly, it tasted just like what it was meant to taste like. Coppery and bitter.

When she got to Hogwarts, she was still sucking on her enormous lollipop, which was still as big as it was before. She was put into the sorting ceremony and bit the lollipop beforehand. The second the tattered hat lay itself on Kagome's head, it bellowed: "SLYTHERIN!"

The people on the Slytherin Table cheered, while the Gryffindor Table booed. Kagome didn't care one way or another.

Suddenly, a woman (_Probably the Headmistress._ thought Kagome.) went up to a podium and raised their hand to indicate _Silence, idiots!_

The talking and booing subsided, and McGonagall said. "I would like to welcome Ms. Kagome Higurashi to our school," She said. "She will be bumped up to her Seventh year, and I would like it if some of you introduced her to her teachers."

Afterwards, she conjured up some food onto everyone's plates. Kagome wasn't interested in food and decided to wander around. She met a boy with a lightning scar on his forehead from the Gryffindor Table in the halls. She sensed that he was pure of heart, so she decided to start a conversation with him.

"Hello." Kagome said.

"What do you want?" Harry spat out.

"You don't have to be so rude."

"I'm sorry," Harry apologized. "It's only natural for Gryffindors to be rude to Slytherins."

"That still doesn't excuse you."

"Ya. I know." Harry said rather bluntly. "Anyways, I should introduce you to the teachers and students."

"By the way, I am Kagome, who are you?"

"I am Harry Potter."

He led her to the Gryffindor Table. "Hey Hermione, Ron!" He called out. "This is Kagome."

"Isn't she in Slytherin?" asked Hermione.

"Well, she seems friendly enough."

"Hi Kagormee," Ron said thickly through some kippers. "I' Rob Weeshly."

"Hi, Ron."

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger."

"Hi Hermione."

"We also have several teachers," Harry said. "Professor Victoria is our DADA teacher, Professor Alucard is our Transfiguration teacher, Professor Lica is our Potions teacher, Professor Flitwick is our Charms teacher, and Firenze is our Divination teacher."

"Alright."

"Also, we still have DADA and Potions afterwards."

"Ok."

One hour later, they went to Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

"Good Evening, class." Seras greeted. "And who are you?"

"I am Kagome Higurashi." She replied. She sensed a demonic aura coming from Professor Victoria, who probably felt the same about Kagome herself.

"What a coincidence," Seras replied. "It appears that we are studying about the Great Vampiress Kagome Higurashi right now."


	5. Essence of Alucard

**You are advised to read my 'Professor A Lica' Fanfic and watch Hellsing before reading this chapter.**

**To my Reviewers:**

**Inuyasha4ever1321: I appreciate the idea, I'll use it sometime later.**

**dark.kagome.demon: Fool! I didn't end!!!!!!111**

"Alucard," Seras telepathized. "I feel a demonic energy pulsing from the Kagome girl. I think she is one of us."

"Yes, I have noticed."

"What should we do?"

"Nothing." He said.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing for now."

"Well." Seras said. "The Castle of Kagome was built in what period of time?"

Only Kagome was faster than Hermione. "Yes, Ms. Higurashi?"

"The Feudal Era in Japan."

"Correct," Seras said. "Ten points to Slytherin."

"Now," Seras said. "The spell _Specialis Revelio _can be used for what purposes? Yes Ms. Granger?"

"It can be used to identify the aura of a human, or tell if a person is a supernatural creature, such as demon, vampire, werewolf, and etcetera."

"Good, ten points to Gryffindor."

"The Castle of Kagome was helped built by who? Yes, Ms. Higurashi?"

"Inuyasha Taisho."

"Actually," Seras said. "Historian Wizards and Witches are not sure about the builder's last name, but we are sure that he was a dog demon by the name of Inuyasha. Ten points to Slytherin."

Kagome smirked on the inside. So they only knew this little about her castle.

--

"…Also, there are Hogsmeade weekends every now and again. This week we'll have one." Harry explained.

"That sounds nice." Kagome said. Suddenly, her stomach rumbled very audibly.

"I think you should eat some food," Harry said. "It sounds like you're starving yourself."

"It's not that." Kagome said. "It's just that…just that I'm allergic to the foods here! Yeah…"

"Is there a secret or something you have?"

"Actually, yes."

"Well, what is it?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a secret anymore, Silly-Nilly."

"Ok…"

"Well, I'm going back to the Slytherin Dormitories, catch ya later!"

"See ya."

Kagome waltzed back to the dormitories, where she made friends with Blaise Zabini, and Pansy Parkinson.

"Where were you?" Asked Pansy.

"Well I was—" Kagome was interrupted by her stomach again, which rumbled and growled for something to eat. "Oh god…"

"Shouldn't you eat something?" inquired Pansy.

"I can't," Kagome said. "Well…er…"

"You've been hiding something, haven't you?" Pansy said. "Tell me, I won't tell anyone."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Kagome looked into Pansy's mind. Honesty was in there, so she decided to tell her.

"Well," She dropped her voice to a whisper. "I'm a vampire, and they don't have any blood here."

"You're joking."

"I'm not, look." Kagome showed Pansy her fangs.

"Woah," She said. "That's cool."

Her stomach rumbled once more.

"Oh god…"

"You should get some rest. Maybe that will help."

"It will only make me weaker if I don't sleep in a coffin."

"Well," Pansy said. "I'll see what I can do."  
"Thanks, Pansy."

"No problem, Kagome."

--

She walked around for a while before bumping into a familiar face.

"Hey watch where you're—" Kagome paused. "Kloryl!"

"Kagome!"

They hugged eachother.

"Which house are you in?"

"Hufflepuff, you?"

"Slytherin."

"Ouch."

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't you hear?" Kloryl said. "All the Dark Wizards in the world are from Slytherin."

"Jeez, I didn't know it was that bad."

"Got to go," Kloryl said. "I have to go to Herbology."

"Bye." Said Kagome.

--

At potions class, Kagome could already tell that Professor Apolinnia Lica was an Angel. She could sense the powers radiating from her.

"Late, Ms. Higurashi?" Asked Lica. "Fifty points from Slytherin."

"Are you serious?!"

"Talking back, twenty points from Slytherin."

Kagome scowled at her.

The lesson was easy. Kagome knew almost every potion in the book, being miko once herself. The homework that evening was to write an essay about the effects of Wolfbane on Vampires. She had finished it by the time everyone went to DADA class.

--

"Class," Seras said. "Today we will be learning Muggle combat."

"Awww, why?" Asked Lavender Brown. "We have wands."

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Ms. Brown." Said Seras. "As to why, it is because certain beings, such as Vampires, Demons, and Lycanthropes are not effected as much by Magic. You will split up to pairs of two, Ms. Higurashi will be fighting with me."

_You know very well that I have no desire to harm fellow vampires, _Kagome telepathized to Seras.

_Ah, _Seras said. _So you know telepathy already? You are too powerful for the humans, you know that, right?_

_Very well then._ Kagome "thought". _Will we be doing hand-to-hand?_

_Precisely._

Kagome smirked and started the battle. She stabbed her hand through Professor Victoria's chest, who retaliated by stabbing _her _hand through _Kagome's _chest.

Kagome took out her hand and threw a beam of shadow at Seras, who dodged it and contorted her shadow into a man who started hitting Kagome, who used her superhuman speed to dash through it and punch Seras so quickly that she looked like a beam of light.

"Releasing Control Art Restrictions to Level Three…Two…One…Situation A, The Chromwell approval is now in effect." Seras chanted.

"Ha, this might get interesting now," Kagome chimed, and her normally dull-reddish-brown eyes turned bright crimson.

Kagome summoned up shadows and turned them into animals that conjured up shadows and turned _them _into animals. They each lunged for Seras, and Kagome stabbed through Seras' chest, and pulled out the red object that was her heart.

Seras, still alive but greatly weakened, looked horrified.

"What's wrong, Professor Victoria?" Kagome had a grin that was similar to Alucard's in every way possible. "Why don't you transfigure your heart to a blob and bring it back to you? Why don't you use your shadows to heal yourself? Why don't you use your speed to grab your heart back?"

"Hurry!"

Now Seras was beginning to see essences of Alucard in Kagome.

"Hurry!"

"Hurry!"

"**Hurry!"**

By now, Gryffindors and Slytherins both were looking at Kagome, terrified and afraid.

Seras fainted.

"Looks like I win." Kagome said, licking Professor Victoria's blood off her lips. She put Seras' heart back inside her body, and she woke up once again.

"Th-that was a great battle, Ms. Higurashi." Seras said, hiding all traces of surprise and horror. "Thirty points to Slytherin."

_Alucard, _Seras said. _Did you see that?_


	6. His Heir

**You are advised to read my 'Professor A Lica' Fanfic and watch Hellsing before reading this chapter.**

**This story is marked "Complete" because it is a series of oneshots! DURR…**

**Thanks for the compliments, Inuyasha4ever1321**

_Alucard, _Seras said. _Did you see that?_

_Yes Police Girl, I did._

_So what do you think about it?_

_I think…_Alucard said. _I think that she is my heir._

_Your heir?_

_Yes Police Girl, _Alucard said. _My heir._

_--_

When class was over, Blaise, Pansy, Harry, Hermione, and Ron all crowded around Kagome.

"Kagome," asked Harry. "What was that?"

"Kagome, you're friends with those punks?" asked Blaise.

"Yes I am, Blaise." Kagome said. "Well, I guess I got kinda out of control."

Harry could have sworn that when she said that, Kagome's eyes turned a malevolent flash of red before fading back to their normal red-brown color.

"Is there something you're hiding from us?" asked Ron.

"What's your problem!" said Pansy. "She's not hiding anything!"

Slightly taken aback by Pansy's outburst, the "Harry Gang" strolled away.

When they were out of earshot, Blaise said: "Seriously Kagome, what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't lie, Kagome." Blaise said. "You're too strong to be a human. Well, a normal human, that is."

"Zabini." Seras said. "I would leave Kagome alone if I were you. You don't want to be late for Transfiguration class."

Clearly losing the battle, Blaise stopped pestering Kagome and left for Transfiguration with the two girls.

--

"Now," said Alucard. "This is an art most commonly known to demons, vampires, and the sort, but we will be using shadows to transfigure them into animals. Any animal. You may find reference in your spellbooks"

Kagome was the first one to be able to do this, of course.

"Nothing less than I expected, Kagome." Alucard said. "Five points to Slytherin."

The second one to do this was, surprisingly, Ron Weasley ("Five points to Gryffindor."). The third, of course, was Hermione Granger, but her animal wasn't nearly as big or dark as Ron's or Kagome's, so she got time-out (**muhahahahahaha**).

Suddenly, an odd spell was fired outside in the Hallway. _Specialis Uun Miaendo!_

Kagome's hair stiffened, her eyes regained their sinister red color, and her fangs elongated. The same maniacal smile was plastered on her face again. Unfortunately, the same thing happened to Alucard, Seras, Lica (except she didn't have fangs, but angel wings protruded from her back, and her eyes were amber instead of red), and Ron (you'll understand this part if you read my other fanfiction.)

Kagome and Alucard walked out the door. "Where do you think you're going?" asked Marietta as she was strutting down the Hallway. Kagome and Alucard turned around and happily ripped her to pieces.

They continued their killing spree (or, for Lica's case, reviving spree.) until a brown-haired boy shouted out. "Mom?"

Kagome's eyes turned around and immediately flickered back to normal. Her fangs grew shorter.

"Shippo?!"

"Mom!"

They both hugged eachother while Alucard, in front of them was still violently rampaging through the halls.

Kagome took out a blessed flute she had found in the Feudal Era and played it.

The fighting ceased and the school was at peace again.

When Alucard and Kagome went back to their surprisingly unharmed Transfiguration classroom, they saw the idiot who performed the spell being soundly punished.

"One year's detention!" said McGonagall.

"WHAT!"

"Make that two years!"

"Urgh…"

When McGonagall had finished mentally beating up the idiot, it was already time for lunch. Kagome, having been on a rampage and had her bite sat down on a chair, content. She decided to talk to Shippo.

_Hey Shippo. _

_Yeah?_

_Just how did you get here?_

_Well, since I was still a small demon when you left me, and demons grow slower than humans, I was only growing a little._

_Ahh, I see. How did you end up here?_

_Well, I ended up here after using my powers on a human by accident._

_Oh, alright._

After lunch was over, they went to Charms for a lesson, which was the same as every lesson. They had to review old spells and Hermione was the best in the class. Stunning charms, Disarming Charms, Flying charms, and Patronus charms glimmered in the icy light of the room, where a short Professor Flitwick was scolding the people who somehow managed to make books turn into dogs and fly away.

After Charms, there was a free period, where Kagome went to the library to research about her roots, but unfortunately most of those books were in the restricted section. _No problem,_ Kagome thought. _I'll just ask _Professor _Alucard._

Kagome explained why she wanted to go to the restricted section and, after much persuasion, was given a permission slip. She looked in the section and found several booked explaining why Drac had chosen to be the godfather of the Higurashis because of a favor and everything. It also explained some part of how the Jewel of Four Souls was made, and how part of an angel was sealed in Kagome's grandfather, which helped Kagome and her predecessors were priests and good with making demon-warding scrolls.

Kagome also ran into a book called _History of Hellsing._ She took a peek of it and discovered a lot. First of all, she discovered that Professor Victoria and Alucard were both excellent vampire hunters, and that Alucard was Dracula himself, before getting his memory erased and then rejogged over the last nine or ten years. It also said that Integra Hellsing was the master of them all, and that her ancestors sealed Dracula with a charm and bound his soul to theirs, and that they changed his name to Alucard to prevent any memory from slipping back to him.

Later, Kagome decided to talk to Harry.

_Harry._

_What is it?_

_You know that you have feelings for me, and I have the same for you._

_What do you mean?_

_Don't play dumb, Harry. The truth is staring right at me from your head._

_Yeah, and so what if I do?_

_Harry…Would you like to live forever?_

_Eh?_

_I'm serious._

_I—Ok._


	7. The Sword of Telpar

**You are advised to read my 'Professor A Lica' Fanfic and watch Hellsing before reading this chapter.**

**I don't own Harry Potter, Hellsing, or Castlevania.**

**Forget it, I'm not marking it complete anymore.**

**Character Bios:**

**Kagome: Heir of Dracula**

**Inuyasha: Vampire/HalfDemon who guards the castle**

**Harry Potter: Wizard**

**Hermione Granger: Witch**

**Ron Weasley: Blood Binder/ Wizard**

**Muhahaha, more crossovers.**

**Castlevania gang (Don't worry, it's for plot purposes):**

**Jonathan Morris: Vampire Hunter **

**Charlotte: Witch/Vampire Hunter **

**Stella: Swordsmaster , she used to be a vampire.**

**Loretta: Witch, she used to be a vampire.**

Kagome brought Harry to an abandoned storage room, and, without letting anybody see, bit Harry softly on the neck.

Before Kagome could finish, however, someone was attempting to get into their room.

She only had enough time to half-bite Harry, at the most, who was dazed and getting his sense back.

_Why did I say yes? That was so _stupid

--

Today was Christmas, so Kagome decided it would be best to return to her great castle and check out things from there. Unfortunately, some travelers decided to visit as well.

--

"I sense the aura coming from here." Jonathan hoarsely whispered.

"Hmm…" Charlotte said. "If I didn't know better, I'd think that immortality secret was wearing off."

"Well, it might have been." He replied. "After all, it was stolen from the vampires."

"Look, we're here." Said Stella.

"Kagome Higurashi's great castle…" Loretta said.

--

Kagome saw some visitors coming to her castle. She jumped off from the balcony she was standing on and onto the grassy meadow, where she saw the travelers.

"Hello," She said plainly. "What brings you here to my castle?"

"Well," Charlotte replied. "Would you mind if we trained on the ghouls and zombies infesting your castle?"

"Not at all." Kagome said, and she noticed a spellbook peeping from Charlotte's bookbag. "May I see this?"

"Sure," Charlotte said.

"Hmm…" Kagome said. The spell was apparently a spell called _Sanctuary_. An odd name.

"Tell ya what," She said. "If I can create a spell for you, will you give me this Sanctuary spell?"

"Well, okay."

Kagome levitated a blank book and put what appeared to be a blue flame inside of it. It instantly turned green and had many intricate symbols on it.

"This spell will grant you the powers of a True Nosferatu, but it will drain your health in return." Kagome said. "It will drain more health if you are wearing or carrying holy objects, so be sure to dispose of those."

"Hmm…Alright…" Charlotte said. "By the way, you're a student of Hogwarts, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, I might just drop in sometime later…"

--

The day after, Weasley's parents got killed.

"I'm so sorry for you!" Kagome said, while patting a sodden Ron Weasley on the back.

"I hope you feel better." Harry said, throwing a dirty look at Kagome.

It all happened at once. It was as if an invisible force was binding with Kagome, beckoning her to come to the Dark Side. Almost immediately, Kagome's brown eyes flared red and she leapt out the room.

"Where do you think you're going?" Asked Parkinson.

"Out." Kagome said vaguely.

"You're not getting out of the school grounds, Higurashi." Professor Lica said coldly.

"Yes I am…" Kagome smirked and she apparated out.

"How is that even possible?!" Said Hermione.

Kagome ran through the hall with the wind rushing through her hair. She didn't even know where she was going, but instinct told her to go back to her castle.

Instinct proved right. Kagome could sense a dark presence at her castle.

"Inuyasha!" she said.

"Kagome!"

They hugged eachother.

"What has taken you so long, Kagome?" inquired Inuyasha. "I have not seen you for no shorter than six hundred years!"

"I'm sorry, but I have lost contact with the well…" Kagome said truthfully. Inuyasha seemed to scan her with his eyes and said. "Very well then."

Almost immediately after Kagome regained full control of her castle, Ron burst in.

"I knew it…" He said, panting. "So this is where you have been going…Off to build your power, eh?"

Kagome grinned. "Don't act like you're all innocent…" She said. "Blood binder…"

Ron drew out his wand. "_Transfiguris Mortais!_" He said. It turned into a silver sword with a golden trim, and flames curled around it's steely luster. The crystals, ruby and sapphire, glowed with the colors of blood and night. The sheath was made of dragon hide, encrusted with the tiniest bit of diamond and silver.

"The sword of Telpar…" Ron said. "It was passed down for generations in my family. The Weasley Family. I thought it was a mere decoration for our grubby home, but now I know its true purpose…" His eyes glinted red.

"Oh, excuse me." Kagome said, smirking. "Are you challenging me?"

"Yes, I bloody well am…" Ron said, grinning.

"Interesting it is…" Kagome said. "How one's attitude towards another can change. I recall feeling sorry for you thirty minutes ago…"

"Yeah, good times, innit?"

"Well, let's get this fight started then." Kagome said.

Kagome threw away the shawls and cloak she wore. She took out her hand from her pocket, smiled, and drove it into Ron's chest. Ron fell over, and regenerated.

--

_Ma—Alucard! _Seras said. _I feel a huge power emanating from the castle, I think we should go!_

_Already?_ Asked Alucard. _I found it hours ago, let's see what it is._

And they walked to the castle that was over a thousand hand-to-shoulder lengths away.

--

Ron took out his Telpar and shoved it into Kagome's stomach. Her expression contorted into a scowl. "Owch, that actually hurt." She said. "It appears I have underestimated you. I will make no such mistake again." Kagome leapt out into an area of the battlefield where a shadow covered her face, and you could only see that sadistic smile and blood red eyes looking back at you.

Eyes began to pop out everywhere. Through the furniture, through the floor, even in midair! Inuyasha was long gone, immersed in some different room at Kagome's request. "I can see your stance from every angle. I can find your weak spot." Kagome said. "But that wouldn't be any fun, would it?" She smirked.

"Please do stop toying with me." Ron said thickly through a mouthful of blood that had been shoved up there.

By now, Alucard and Seras were outside the room, unable to get in.

"Hahaha!" Alucard said. "My heir surprises me again!"

Kagome created a pentagram seal in the air and threw it onto Ron's body. "I'm going to take my time draining you…" She said. "I'm going to torture you. I'm going to make every one of your moments a living hell."

"Y-y-you monster." Ron sputtered.

"That's what your parents said to me before _I_ did them in, Ronald." Kagome said. "A chip off the old block, eh?"

"Th-that w-w-was you?"

"Yes." Kagome said, and she drained Ron instantly.


	8. Rupert A Bennit

**You are advised to read my 'Professor A Lica' Fanfic and watch Hellsing before reading this chapter.**

**Note: This is based off of Harry Potter Book Six, so if Book Seven comes out, my idea on the plot is probably not the same one as that.**

**I don't own Harry Potter, Hellsing, or Castlevania.**

**Forget it, I'm not marking it complete anymore.**

**Character Bios:**

**Kagome: Heir of Dracula**

**Inuyasha: Vampire/HalfDemon who guards the castle of Kagome**

**Harry Potter: Wizard**

**Hermione Granger: Witch**

**Ron Weasley: Blood Binder/ Wizard**

**Rupert A. Bennit: The one who stole Lord Voldemort's Horcrux (A piece of his soul). At least in this plot, that is.**

**Voldemort: An evil dude**

**Castlevania gang:**

**Jonathan Morris: Vampire Hunter **

**Charlotte Aulin: Witch/Vampire Hunter **

**Stella: Swordsmaster , she used to be a vampire.**

**Loretta: Witch, she used to be a vampire.**

"Yes." Kagome said, and she drained Ron instantly.

-heheh-

Ron's spirit lingered on in the castle, unable to find rest after what Kagome had told him about his parents. He (well, his spirit, actually) met Alucard and Seras outside the door.

Seras was speechless.

"Alucard, how could you have let this happen?!" she asked, after a loooonnng pause. "One of the students was killed!"

"Heheh." Was his reply.

Back at the Hoggy Warty school…

Hogwarts was rotting from the inside out. Ever since Weasley died, parents have came in and took their students home. Eventually, the school was closed. Somehow, the building was caving in, so people started to pack up everything they could and tried to do something crazy, like jump out a window.

When Harry and Hermione were running, a man robed in black came in front of them.

"Follow me." He said.

"Why should we do that?" Asked Harry. "Who are you?"

"I," The man said. "Am Rupert A. Bennit."

"Rupert A. Bennit…" Hermione said. "You're R.A.B.!"

"Yes, I am."

--

Ten years into the future…the secret of magic is now a lost art. With the downfall of Hogwarts came the doom of many other schools. As Luna Lovegood had once said, the Ministry of Magic had been destroyed, thanks to the much feared "Rotfang Conspiracy". Harry looked a great deal like Alucard, who escaped with his fledgling out of Hellsing, which had been destroyed, now, except that his eyes weren't as red, and his chin wasn't as long. Rupert Bennet had taught him everything he knew, including mastering a whole new art of magic: controlling Chi. Harry somehow managed to marry Ginny even after all the trouble he had caused. Lord Voldemort had been killed a long time ago by Harry. Charlotte, Jonathan, Stella, and Loretta are still alive, but some freak accident from the Nosferatu spell irreversibly turned them into the very things they hunted.

Kagome's empire is HUGE now. She had a group of vampires, much similar to the Death Eater system (though they were hidden, and no one believed the rumors) , and you had a great risk of being turned if you went home at night. Harry and Ginny had a daughter. The Potter Daughter's (pun much intended) name was Maraeia (Muh-rai-uh). Though that Boy Who Lived (now the Man Who Lived) and Ginny taught Maraeia Magic, they had forbidden her to use it, along with her Nosferatu powers she had obtained from Harry (Harry and Maraeia, not being "True" Nosferatus, don't _have_ to take part in taking the life force of someone and putting it in their mouths, though it would make them more powerful if they did so.) Also, Ron is one of the strongest people and even hell couldn't hold him so he's back as a super powerful ghost with the same amount of strength he had as a human.

--

**Maraeia's first day of school, bumped up to first grade. (Because we all enjoy this type of plot, right?)**

"Alright Maraeia," Said Ginny. "Be careful when you go to school, and don't go with strangers."

"Ok."

"And, don't listen to the cafeteria workers." Ginny Potter told her. "Even if they tell you that you have to eat, you don't have to if you're not hungry."

"Ok."

"And you aren't allowed to use your magic powers."

"Why all the rules?" She said in a humph.

"Because," She replied. "We don't want to draw attention to ourselves. It's a very dangerous world outside of the barriers of this house."

_(Note this is after they sign all the forms and stuff.)_

At school…

Even though she was a new student, Maraeia Potter was a fairly advanced member of the school. She had a surprise when she heard one students name called under the attendance.

"Benji Alexander."

"Here!"

"Carmelia Allers."

"Here!"

"Coby Afergin."

"Potty!"

(Issuing laughter from immature idiots.)

"Yivan Berx."

"I'm here."

"Xavier Byron."

"Here."

"Pladin Ekerzhahn."

"Present!"

"Gary Ferguson."

"Here…"

"Hilly Fletcher."

"Here."

"Adderson Kob."

"Here."

"Alexander Kondike."

"Here."

"Lavex Lunar."

"Here."

"Joyce Patel."

"Absent." Called the class.

"Maraeia Potter."

"Here!"

"Quentin Varks."

"Here."

"James Weasley."

"Here."

Right there, Maraeia knew they were going to be friends. His demeanor, his posture, the look in his eyes, it all reflected cunning and geniality.

"If you ever meet a Weasley, introduce yourself right away." Her mother had told her.

After all the boring things, like Math and Language, it was finally time for lunch.

"Hi," Said Maraeia.

"Hey." Replied James.

"I'm Maraeia, what's your name?"

"I'm James." He said. "Let's be friends."

"Ok."

_That was easy enough._ Thought Maraeia.

"Do you believe in vampires?" Asked Maraeia.

"Well, I don't see a reason why not to." Weasley replied.

"Cool." Maraeia said. She dropped her voice to a whisper, and Weasley had to concentrate to hear what she was saying. "Do you know about the magical world?"

"Yes, actually I do." James said. "What spells do you know?"

"Well, I know…" Here comes a list, dum dum dum dum.

**Represents 'different' spells.**

**Sanctuary**

**Nosferatu**

**Thunder**

**Blessing**

Sectumsempra

Scourgify

Ennervate

Illicio (insert object/animal here.)

Accio (insert object/animal here.)

Specialis Revelio

Levicorpus

Mimicio Incantem

Avada Kedav—"

"You know _that_ spell?" Asked James, bewildered.

"Well, my father taught it to me, but told me only to use it in an emergency."

"Oh," James said. "Interesting…"


	9. Rognagar Maximos

**You are advised to read my 'Professor A Lica' Fanfic and watch Hellsing before reading this chapter.**

**Note: This is based off of Harry Potter Book Six, so if Book Seven comes out, my idea on the plot is probably not the same one as that.**

**I don't own Harry Potter, Hellsing, or Castlevania.**

**Character Bios:**

**Kagome: Heir of Dracula**

**Inuyasha: Vampire/HalfDemon who guards the castle of Kagome**

**Harry Potter: Wizard**

**Hermione Granger: Witch**

**Ron Weasley: Blood Binder/ Wizard**

**Rupert A. Bennit: The one who stole Lord Voldemort's Horcrux (A piece of his soul). At least in this plot, that is.**

**Voldemort: An evil dude**

**Ginny Weasley (Now Ginny Potter): sister of Ron, Fred, and George.**

**Fred Weasley: Twin**

**George Weasley: Twin**

**Seras Victoria/Professor Victoria/"Police Girl": She worked for Hellsing. Got released. Alucard's fledgling**

**Alucard: He worked for Hellsing. Got released.**

**Quentin Varks: Someone who has a nice part in this fanfic chapter**

**Castlevania gang:**

**Jonathan Morris: Vampire Hunter, is a vampire.**

**Charlotte Aulin: Witch/Vampire Hunter, is a vampire.**

**Stella: Swordsmaster, is a vampire.**

**Loretta: Witch, is a vampire.**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**A/N: Now for some fun…**

Fortunately for her, (but probably unfortunately for the viewers) Maraeia was a new student who came one day before Halloween. Of course, for Halloween she dressed like a vampire (with a witches hat :P). She also used her magic (but she told everyone it was laser light) to put a pentagram symbol on the ground and made it follow her wherever she walked. She also used the Nosferatu spell to bring out the crimson shade in her eyes.

"Nice outfit." James commented.

Sipping from her supposedly "fake" packet of blood, she said. "And what are you supposed to be?"

"Merlin."

They both shared a laugh.

"Hey." Quentin, who was passing by, said. "Who are you?"

"I'm James."

"I mean what are you for Halloween?"

"Oh, I'm supposed to be Merlin." James said. "What are you?"

"I'm me…" Quentin said darkly. "I don't believe in Halloween."

"Well why not?" Asked Potter.

"I don't believe that people should put on costumes and pretend to be monsters and other things." He walked away.

"There's something strange about that guy…" said Maraeia.

"Tell me about it." James rolled his eyes.

"No, I mean it's like I can sense something about him." Maraeia said. "I can't explain where I've felt it before."

"Odd…"

--

With the Potters…

Harry was outside killing the foolish demons and wizards attempting to kill Ginny and himself.

"Malfoy?!" exclaimed Harry.

"Potter?!"

"I thought Professor Victoria had killed you."

"Well I guess she didn't." Malfoy smirked.

Finally, Harry took out his wand and shouted "_Avada Kedavra!_" and killed Malfoy.

"Honestly, Malfoy," Harry said. "That was much too easy…"

He walked away.

--

With the vampires…

"Alucard." Seras said.

"What is it, police girl?"

"Why do we have to keep running?" Seras asked, because they were indeed running as if the apocalypse was coming.

Suddenly, a crash brought them back to their senses. There, standing in the middle of a seal was none other than Rena Hellsing, the daughter of Sir Integra Hellsing, who was dead, herself! Unexpectedly, she drew out a book and chanted from it.

The first one to go was Seras.

Out of nowhere, chains came up and brought the darkness within Seras to the surface. The pain was excruciating, but Seras' expression showed no sign of it.

Then, a pentagram came out and etched itself onto Seras' wrist. It burned and it boiled, but Seras maintained a maniacal grin. With the flick of her finger, Seras destroyed the book Rena was holding, making the seal cease, but the pentagram on her wrist remained as dark as ever.

Now Seras' eyes didn't reflect the same innocence as it used to. It was odd, really. Five minutes of torture brought out all the evil from within Seras. Without saying a word, Seras lunged forward and proceeded to drain Rena. She was enjoying it.

When she was finished, her eyes flickered back to normal. "What have I done?" She whispered in horror.

Alucard merely chuckled.

--

At recess, Maraeia talked to James in privacy.

"James."

"Yes?"

"I think…" Maraeia began. "I think that Quentin is a ch—I mean vampire."

"That's a mighty large accusation…" James said. "Proof?"

"Well…" Maraeia suddenly tensed up. "If you must know, I am a vampire—"

James let out a gasp.

"Wait, it's not what you think." She said. "I feel an aura emanating from Quentin. I think he _is_ a vampire!"

"Well, you know best." James said. "I guess…"

--

"Come on, Inuyasha." Kagome beckoned him.

"No, Kagome."

"Come on, even our son Quentin manages to have fun in these conditions!"

"It's not that, Kagome." He said. "It's just that I don't want to blow our cover!"

"You're no fun." Said Kagome.

"Fine," Inuyasha said. "I'll go hunting with you…"

"Yipee!"

They decided to hunt in the school playground. Kagome sent a telepathetic message to Quentin telling him to go somewhere safe.

--

"Oh my god!" Maraeia said.

"What?"

"I feel a terribly strong aura…" she said. "There's a—no. There's TWO vampires going hunting here!"

"Eh—"

Maraeia pushed him out of the way. "Run!" She called.

_Daddy…_

_What is it, Maraeia?_

_I feel vampires coming here to hunt…Can you come and help us get rid of them?_

_Alright…_

Immediately, Harry's body began to materialize in front of her, and at that moment, the school gates burst open. Kagome and Inuyasha glided in.

"Ah…Harry Potter…" Inuyasha said. "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"I can see your going hunting again?" said Harry.

"You were always on the bright side, Potter." Kagome's looks-like-20-years-old-body inched towards a petrified and scared boy.

"Back off, Higurashi." Potter said. "This place isn't hunting grounds for people such as yourselves."

"Oh, Potter." Kagome said. "You still try to cleanse the world of us, when you are undead yourself?!"

"Yep, I guess I am."

Inuyasha lunged forwards and stabbed Harry with his Tessaiga, who took it as if it was nothing. Grinning from ear to ear, he took out his wand, and with a casual flick, and said "_Sectumsempra!_" at Inuyasha.

Blood spurted everywhere, but Kagome retaliated with a healing spell. "_Episkey!_"

Harry smiled darkly and used a new spell. "_Rognagar Maximos!_"

The spell echoed throughout the playground. Several spear-shaped lights were stabbing at Kagome and Inuyasha. When the rubble cleared up, they had vanished.

Quentin had newfound hatred towards Maraeia.


	10. Memories

**You are advised to read my 'Professor A Lica' Fanfic and watch Hellsing before reading this chapter.**

**Note: This is based off of Harry Potter Book Six, so if Book Seven comes out, my idea on the plot is probably not the same one as that.**

**I don't own Harry Potter, Hellsing, or Castlevania.**

"Represents Parseltongue"

Seras had run away from Alucard, who frankly didn't seem to care. She just so happened to run into a little boy.

"Hey." Said the tiny eleven-year-old boy.

"Sorry," Seras said. "You don't want to hang around a monster like me…" She turned but was stopped.

"Do you want to be friends?"

Seras was touched. "Alright." Seras sniffled. What if she killed him by accident? "Hold on a second…" She took a small needle, poked it into his skin, and poked it into hers. "Sorry," She said. "Just a precaution incase I accidentally hurt you."

"No problem." He was like no human she had ever seen before. His smile was warmer than any others, and his amber-silver eyes were full of pure innocence. His wavy tan hair seemed to glow. "What's your name? I'm Kyle."

"I'm…Seras."

They went around to a field, and sat there. Unfortunately, they were ambushed by rogue wizards. "Stay back." Seras said to Kyle. Seras easily tore through their bodies, and tried to wipe all the blood off themselves. One wizard got away and took a strike at Kyle. Kyle gave him a death glare and it actually caused him to hesitate long enough for Seras to finish him off.

--

Kagome still wasn't tired, so she took a walk around the barren town. She saw someone that made her turn around. Hojo! His face was scar-filled but she could recognize him.

"Kagome! What happened to you?" He asked. "You've become a m-monster!"

Kagome smirked and slashed him.

--

It turns out Kyle was enrolling in the same class Quentin, James, and Maraeia were in.

Maraeia invited Kyle and James over to her house, after getting to know them better. After finding out that they both knew about the wizards, she showed them something that gave off a Dark aura whenever she passed it. Riddle's Diary.

"Tom Riddle?" Said James. "I think that's the name of Lord Voldemort!"

"Well lets check," Said Maraeia. "It might have helpful clues."

She opened the book and searched for spells, after tapping and saying 'Specialis Revelio!' onto the cover.

"Demendus…" she whispered, and then she noticed something white coming out of Kyle's mouth. His soul! "Dodemendis!" She said, hoping it was a counterspell. Immediately, the white wisp rushed back into Kyle's mouth.

"This is amazing…" Said James.

"Really…"

Maraeia's hearing picked up her Dad's footsteps.

"Out! Out!" She said, and hid the aura of the Diary of Tom Riddle.

They all split up, pretending they were looking for Kyle, who was playing Hide-and-seek with them.

"Everybody, pack up!" Harry said tensely. "There are disbanded Death Eaters coming here, and Voldemort is with them! Come on, Ginerva! You too, Maraeia!"

They all ran. They met Snape.

"Sna—" Harry was cut short when Snape said…

"_Leglimens!_" And the beam hit Ginny square in the chest, and she relived her darkest moment, aware that everyone in the room could see. It was when Tom Riddle possessed her.

--

Ginny was in her own mind, trapped in chains, and Riddle was strutting past her. "You know, you are different from all the other Weasleys, Ginny…" Tom said. "The Underdog of the lot, yes of course…" He chuckled. "And a dark desire for power…" He continued. "That is why I chose you, you know…You are someone who I can trust my powers in for this short amount of time…"

Ginny's head went up to look at Tom. "You…evil…"

"Do not act like you do not have any of the dark qualities I have just mentions, Ginerva…"

"Alright, I admit I don't like being the little girl, but—,"

"I will not give you any food or energy. I know you can thrive in this environment, and I would like to see how…"

He was torturing her! So that was it! That evil little…

Days passed…

Ginny was dying of starvation while Tom was staring at her. Needless to say, it was a very awkward situation.

"This is boring me…" Ginny said in fluent parseltongue. Seconds later, she gasped. Astonishment overwhelmed her. She was a parselmouth?

"It is time…" Tom said, and Ginny could feel his body melting into hers. Her eyes flashed red with catlike slits and she grew fangs. Then she set off to cause a whole chain of events.

Walking along the corridor, she saw Mrs. Norris. She smiled and said. "Come…"

Instantly, a long green serpent came through several pipes, and Mrs. Norris was turned to stone.

Ginny raised one of her fingers, all of them had claws now, and cut her throat, and let the blood drip. With her hands, she wrote:

**THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.**

"Rip…tear…kill…soo hungry…for soo long…kill time to kill…"

"Don't worry my pet, you will do all those things in a matter of time…" Ginny chuckled.

"I SMELL BLOOD! I SMELL BLOOD!" shouted the monster, which was a basilisk.

Ginny chuckled once more before dashing out of site.

--

Next memory…

DREAM:

Ginny was in the sorting room, and she was late because she couldn't catch the bus. Everyone was watching her. She put the hat on her head, which said:

_Hmm…you have bravery in there alright, but Gryffindor doesn't seem the right path._

Ginny shuddered.

_And there's a desire in there, what's that? Oh, I see…Tired of being the damsel in distress, eh? You know, you _are _different from the other Weasleys. You better be _**SLYTHERIN!**

DREAM END.

--

Next memory…Ginny is in her head again.

"What do you want, Riddle?" she asked coldly.

"Oh, I have come to bless you."

"Bless me?"

"In a way similar to Potter's scar, only much more strong."

"…"

The next thing she knew, Tom took out a knife and cut her throat, then he cut his wrist. He placed his wrist to her throat, and they both healed instantly.

"…?"

"Now you are bonded to the Dark, and there is nothing your friend, Potter, can do about it!" Tom cackled his high-pitched laugh, and Ginny fainted in her chains.

"Demendus!" He said, and part of Ginny's soul came out. Then he used the charm on himself, and switched the bits of souls around.

"You will be my seventh Horcrux, Ginny Weasley…"


	11. The Last Chapter for now

**You are advised to read my 'Professor A Lica' Fanfic and watch Hellsing before reading this chapter.**

**Note: This is based off of Harry Potter Book Six, so if Book Seven comes out, my idea on the plot is probably not the same one as that.**

**I don't own Harry Potter, Hellsing, or Castlevania.**

**Sorry, I have serious writer's block so there might be gaps between chaps.**

"Represents Parseltongue"

"Demendus!" He said, and part of Ginny's soul came out. Then he used the charm on himself, and switched the bits of souls around.

"You will be my seventh Horcrux, Ginny Weasley…"

--

Of course, the memories didn't end there…

It was the day Hogwarts was attacked by Death Eaters. Ginny was running away when the Death Eater setting off the Dark Mark was hit by an Avada Kedavra. He collapsed, ripping Ginny's golden necklace off. Immediately, the mood turned darker.

Ginny chuckled and took out a vial of blood-red liquidy-syrup. She poured the syrup into the Death Eater's mouth. Instantly, he was revived. "Huh?" He said.

"Unicorn blood has many reviving properties…" Ginny said darkly.

"Oh, well thank you…" The Death Eater said, thinking she was an ally.

"Fight me."

"Huh?" The Death Eater was slightly taken aback by the immediate and blunt request.

"FIGHT ME!"

"Uh-ok."

The Death Eater took out his wand and said "_AVADA KEDAVRA!_"

It hit Ginny right on. She fell to the ground.

"Was she suicidal?" He asked to thin air.

"Hehehehe…" Ginny's cold voice echoed throughout the room.

"Eh?"

"_Demendus!_" The Death Eater's soul was instantly sucked out.

--

Next Memory:

At the Next Hogsmeade trip

Ginny was going to Honeydukes for some candy. She decided to buy one of those sugary chocolates. After spending three galleons on what the shop-owner claimed was gourmet milk chocoloate, she spat it out in disgust.

She went to the free samples bin and tasted a weird-but-satisfying red lollipop.

"You know, Ginerva," Riddle was nowhere to be seen, but I guess that's what happens when an evil ruler makes you their seventh Horcrux. "You are becoming more like me every day. That is a blood lollipop you are eating…"

Disgusted, Ginny immediately spat it out.

--

Next Memory:

Ginny was five and she was walking in the street and bought an ice cream cone.

--

"Malfoy," Ginny hissed.

"What is it, Weasley?"

Looking around for a while, and then finally sighing, Ginny said something.

"Would you like to call for a truce, just this once?"

"Where are you going with this, blood traitor?"

"Alright, if you really want to know, then we have to discuss this somewhere else."

They got up and walked to an abandoned corridor. Ginny cast a silencing charm around the walls so no one could hear them.

"Alright Mal—Draco." Ginny said. "Take a look at this."

She drew Riddle's Diary from her backpack.

Unfortunately, silencing spells did not work on undeads, so naturally Kagome walked in on them.

"Oh, practicing Dark Spells now, are we?"

"Shut up Kagome." Ginny said.

"You know…I could tell…"

"Fine," Ginny replied. "All three of us will take a look at this then."

She opened the book and showed Draco a spell. "There is this spell called 'Lamentos', and I can't perform it. Below the spell it says 'yu ten eti mok fre duse wat Holy ast cintin'. What does that mean?" (a/n: Made-up language, so don't even think about using a translator.)

"It says that you need a bowl that contains ashes from a fire doused out with Holy Water." Kagome said.

"Oh, I see."

"Well, let's move onto a different part." Draco said.

"Riddle says here that 'To make a Horcrux, one must find joy with ending other's lives, otherwise the selected object for sealing a portion of one's soul would fail to seal it correctly. The needed spell is "Demendus."'"

"That might come in handy," Kagome said.

"Demendus!" Draco shouted at Ginny, whose soul came out of her mouth. Draco chuckled.

Using what remained of her soul, she said "Dodemendis!"

"Draco, do you have any respect of secrecy?!" Ginny said. "If you simply go about casting this spell randomly, do you have any idea of the chaos that would issue?!"

"Sorry, Mom." Draco teased. "You're not exactly doing this for the good side, are you?"

"On the contrary, I am." Ginny said.

"Oh, I see." Kagome said.

--

Memories over… (Note that all these memories happen in an instant.)

--

Ginny sighed. "So now you know…"

-----

Maraeia hugged Ginny around the middle and silently cried, and the Death Eaters started attacking again.

--

**My god, this fanfic took the wrong turn. If people give me more ideas, I might continue this. Until then, see ya.**


End file.
